Destiny Works in Mysterious Ways
by HaylieSalvatore
Summary: Percy met a woman he never thought he would see again but fate pulled them together and it's gonna be fate that tries to pull them apart
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hi! I haven't seen many Audrey stories on here so I decided to write one not much information was given on Audrey so this is what I think Audrey would be like, this story takes place in Percy's POV**

It was a rainy day in Diagon Alley that's why no one was there most shops were closed but a few stayed open mostly cafe's because some people didn't want to cook on a rainy day, I was one of those people I didn't very much like cooking in general, I mostly went out to eat or went to one of my brothers houses, but most nights I ate at The Leaky Cauldron there were always a few old witches and wizards there when I got there but by the time my food arrived the place was empty i'm one of those people who likes to eat late, Hannah never minded every night I was there she would bring me my pea soup and my mug of butterbeer and we would engage in small talk before she went to clean The Leaky Cauldron she refused to hire a cleaner.

This night was different though, I came in earlier that day there were still young people chatting away, instead of bringing me my pea soup Hannah brought me a new soup she was trying to sell it was actually quite pleasant instead of small talk Hannah and I had a conversation by the time I was done there was still one person sitting in The Leaky Cauldron, It was a girl with dark red hair and tanned skin she had light eyes and a small frame she was drinking out of a mug and I couldn't make out what was in it, she was also wearing a white plain t-shirt not a robe and was reading a newspaper without moving pictures _Muggle _I thought to myself, there were never really any muggle's in here it was mostly wizards and witches but I guess the place is open to anyone.

I heard Hannah come out from the back she was carrying a bucket of water and a mop she dipped her mop in the water and began to clean, Hannah had always jinxed the mop to clean for her but I think she must have noticed the muggle to and wanted to make it look natural, or at least I thought she was a muggle

''I'm not a Muggle by the way, i'm just wearing muggle clothe'' She said, and took a sip of her drink before going back to the news paper she was reading it was a muggle newspaper, she than began to stir her drink by moving her fingers in circles and the drink magically started stirring it self

''Sorry, I thought cause of the clothe'' Hannah said blushing, the woman looked up and smiled

''Don't worry you wouldn't be the first'' She said and Hannah than muttered a spell and the mop started moving around and cleaning by it self, Hannah sent the woman one more glance before she went back behind the counter and began to clean a cup, the woman continued to stir her drink and read the paper she than put the paper down and grabbed a pen off the table and began to write I was confused about why she would need to right there was never a need to write with a wizard newspaper she looked up and met my confused gaze

''It's a crossword puzzle'' She said and held up the paper and I could make out little empty blocks, she looked at me and continued

''They give you a word and you find a synonym for the word and put it in the block'' She said and put the newspaper down and continued on with her crossword puzzle, I grabbed my mug of butterbeer and took a sip, I looked at the girl one more time she looked familiar but I couldn't place her, I also noticed something about her I didn't before she had freckles covering her upper cheek and nose, I saw her put down the paper and put the pen in a purse she was carrying and she lifted the cup and took a sip she than looked at Hannah

''Mam?'' She asked, Hannah looked at her and smiled

''Yes'' Hannah said

''Do you by any chance have the daily prophet with you?'' She asked Hannah nodded and leaned down and came back up holding the daily prophet she walked over and handed it to the woman

''Thank you'' The woman said, Hannah nodded and went back to were she was standing before, the woman opened the prophet she skipped a lot of pages before she stopped on one and started reading she than pulled something out of her purse and grabbed the pen and began to write on the thing she pulled out of her purse, she than skipped a page and began writing down more, she than took another sip of her drink before putting the thing she wrote stuff down in and the pen back in her purse she stood up carrying the prophet and the mug she smiled at Hannah and handed her the prophet

''How much for the drink?'' She asked Hannah, Hannah tucked the prophet in under the counter than looked at a paper on the counter that told her how much everything costs than she looked back up at the woman

''That will be 9 sickles'' Hannah said, the woman dug into her purse and pulled out the money owed Hannah took the money and put it in the registore and magically locked it she than magically made the cup float to put it in the dishwasher, the woman thanked Hannah before walking out, I thought that was gonna be the last time I saw her but destiny does work in mysterious ways


	2. Chapter 2

I was walking the streets of Diagon Alley making my way to my brothers shop, George had called me earlier needing help with the stock numbers he thinks there might be something wrong and wanted me down there to check out the numbers for him, I was more than happy to oblige since I wanted a good excuse to get out of my flat, I passed number 91 Diagon Alley which was a used book store and than I passes 92 Diagon Alley which was a small boutique than I was in front of the entrance to Wealey's Wizard Wheezes, I pushed the door opened and there was a bell signaling my arrival I put my coat on the coat hanger, George was behind the desk and a woman with red hair's back was facing me, than George noticed me

''Oh my brothers here'' He said, the woman turned around to face me but It wasn't just a woman It was her the girl from The Leaky Cauldron last week, she was wearing a red v-neck t-shirt and grey jeans, she saw me staring so I looked at George he smiled

''Glad you can make it Percy'' George said with a smile, I nodded he beckoned me upstairs leaving the woman there alone he told her to wait a moment, we walked up to the door of his office he opened it and pulled me inside

''These are the papers'' He said and handed me a folder with about 20 papers inside, I groaned I knew he was gonna ask me to check all of them which would take a few hours but I wouldn't say no to him

''Ill make sure everything's in order'' I said, George clapped his hands together and thanked me he than beckoned me out of his office and we walked down the stairs the woman was still waiting there

''Thanks Percy'' He said and clapped me on the shoulder he than went to sit were he was sitting before with the woman I than went to get my coat off the coat hanger ready to leave but I heard a bit of the conversation

''...You start on Monday, Audrey'' George said and that was all I heard before I left, I walked out of the shop and began to walk to my flat in Diagon Alley, I kept replaying it in my head 'Audrey, Audrey, Audrey' It was a beautiful name for a beautiful girl, I had never really ever been attracted to a girl besides Penelope but we ended a long time ago but the difference between her and Penelope is that before I was attracted to Penelope I got to know her, I only knew this girls first name and that she dressed like a muggle

Yet the rest of the night I thought of her I never got to finish the papers my head was to clouded I was gonna finish tomorrow after work in the department of magical transportation or maybe during work if were not to busy, than something clicked in my mind 'Starting Monday' I knew George had an application out for someone to work 4 days a week because Ron couldn't work all the time with Rose just being born and all and I knew he put an ad in the paper so that's what she was looking at last week she was gonna be working at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

* * *

><p>I went to work the next day which was considerably boring there were a few interesting cases but overall there was not much to do I was used to big work loads and I wasn't getting enough so I reached into my drawer and pulled out George's files and started working on his order for Anti Gravity Hats I finished considerably fast and moved on to Boxing telescopes which took a little longer apparently there popular I moved on till I was done I sighed in relief and put the folder on my desk and put it in my drawer if I needed it I would charm it to my flat, but than I remembered today was Monday Audrey's first day if she was even working I didn't know for sure.<p>

I made sure all my work paper's were in order and grabbed George's file before evaporating outside of Weasley's Wizards Wheezes, I opened the door and there was a bell signaling my arrival, I saw children running around and adults following them trying to calm them and I saw George helping a little girl find something than I saw Audrey she was with a little girl and a young woman next to the extendable ears she than swiftly moved to help another customer, her hair was in a pony tail and she was wearing a black t-shirt with a name tag and blue jeans

''Percy'' George said and clapped me on the back, I turned to face him he was smiling ear to well empty space

''Was everything in order?'' He said referring to the file, not everything was in order he was overcharged by about 4 galleons on each product which wasn't that bad but with having 20 products and counting how long this might have been going on it could be a big problem, I shook my head no and he gestured for us to go to his office but before he did he went to tell something to Audrey she than walked and went behind the counter were a woman and a little boy were standing

We reached the inside of his office and he gestured for me to sit down I did and he took a seat across from me, I thought to let it to him gently

''Well It seems they have been overcharging you by about 4 galleons on each product'' I said, his smiled faded and he beckoned for me to give him the paper he opened and began to read through my work he flipped pages and than looked at me

''How much is this gonna set me back?'' He asked, I calculated in my head that It wasn't gonna set him back by much because he made about double that in a week but if It keeps going on

''Not by much but you need to contact your manufacture'' I said, George nodded and pushed a hand through his hair, and put the papers in his desk drawer he than looked at me

''I can't believe I didn't notice this sooner'' He said and punched his hand on the desk, I was a bit startled but I've seen him like this before I've also seen dad like this after work on occasion

''I did your stocks 7 month's ago and they were in order than so It couldn't have been more than half a year, so the worst you can lose is...'' I said and bagan to calculate in my mind ''480 Galleons, which you make in a month so your only set back about a month'' I said he nodded and took a breath,

''Today was suppose to be a good day with everything that happen-'' He was saying but I cut him off

''What good thing happen today?'' I asked, George who was frowning began smiling

''You have to promise not to tell'' He said I nodded and his smile grew wider ''Angelina's pregnant'' He said, Angelina and George got married 2 years ago and I knew they were trying but I also knew she's been having trouble

''That's great George'' I said and got up and he followed suit and I pulled him into a light brotherly hug I pulled away and he smiled and thanked me for my congratulation than beckoned me out of the office, we walked down the stairs, I looked over at Audrey who was at the counter she was ringing up a girl with blonde hair who was also the last one in the store and when the blonde girl left it was just George, Audrey and I

''Good work today Audrey'' George said and went behind her to check the cash he opened the register and looked at the Galleons and sickles and knuts he than nodded

''Everything's in order, you did good Audrey'' He said to her she smiled and clapped her hands together, she than stopped clapping her hands and turned to George

''Can I buy something from the shop?'' She asked, George nodded

''Sure take anything you want no charge'' He said, she looked shocked but not like she was gonna argue, she than went and grabbed an Aviatomobile, and smiled at George

''Thank you George!, my nephews gonna love this'' She said, George smiled and told her it was no problem she than told him she would be here tomorrow, she said goodbye to George than went to grab her coat and turned to me

''Bye Percy'' She said


End file.
